The Big Four
by kanary98
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so I would really love some feedback. Pitch has gotten stronger and it is up to The Big Four to stop him before he takes over the world. Easy right? But there's a catch: he's not alone. The Big Four must face love for love is the only way to defeat fear. But can they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

The Big Four-prologue

They met on the dark side of the moon: Man in the Moon, Lady Sun, Lady Destiny, and Thor.

"I've called you all here tonight because there is a great evil descending upon the planet below us. We must gather our champions!" Man in Moon said.

"But she is still in mourning." Lady Sun reminded him.

"Oh that's posh. It's been a year, besides when she knows that they killed Eugene, she's sure to want revenge. It's my lad I'm worried about. He's a skinny, weak little thing! How is he supposed to do anything near what is required of him?" Thor asked.

"They will all be well. We have chosen them and this is their destiny. All we can do is help them go through the struggles they will face. We must trust our champions." Lady Destiny said, "They must do this in love, not hate for otherwise they will be no better than the evil." Man in the Moon stood up and paced.

"We must get our champions! We must send them to fight this evil!" He hit his fist on the table.

"If we must, we must." Lady Sun sighed.

"Are we in agreement then?" Lady Destiny asked. They all nodded.

"They are going to need some help." Man in the Moon said.


	2. Rapunzel 1

Rapunzel

I stood in front of the mirror in my large, empty room. Well it's not really empty-I mean it's full of furniture and things-but it feels empty. It's felt empty since Eugene died a year ago today. I know I ought to let him go - it's what is best for me and my kingdom. Most of the time, I do, but sometimes, like today, I think about what happened.

That night Eugene and I were walking through the palace on the way to our room to retire for the night. Suddenly a blanket of darkness surrounded us. Eugene ran, pulling me with him. He kept groaning out in pain. We tripped and stumbled through the hallways. I lost my slippers and sled up, used to running barefoot from my years in the tower. I stopped as my arm was jerked back and Eugene gasped. I fell to my knees next to him and held back a cry. He was covered in scratch marks. I put a hand on his arm and it quickly filled with dark, sticky blood. I looked up at his face and saw his eyes glazed over with fear. I tried to get his attention but it was like he didn't even know I was there. I grabbed onto him and sobbed. Then I felt something sharp on his back. I looked up and gasped. A black star looking thing (which I later found out was a shuriken) was sticking out of his back. I pulled it out and Eugene gasped again. He looked at me...and I saw the struggle in his eyes.

"Let me go Rapunzel. I'm really gone this time. " He looked like he was drowning as he struggled to say his final words. "Jack and I have been talking...When he tells you...don't...don't let me hold you back. Move on with your life Rapunzel. Rapunzel...I love you and I want you to...be...happy..." He forced those last three words out and then his eyes closed for the last time.

I heard laughter behind me and I turned to see two men and a girl about my age. They were hard to to see because they were all wearing black. The girl was staring at me and Eugene, but she was not laughing and she had the iceyest eyes I've ever seen.

The shorter man said,"A loved one for a loved one." He laughed again and they vanished, taking the darkness with them. Not a single sound could be heard, save for my not so soft weeping over Eugene.

After a moment, I looked down at him only to find that he was gone. I leaped to my feet and looked around. The next thing I knew, palace guards were surrounding Jack was in front of me talking to mas, but I was so out of it that I don't know what he said. And then...nothing. I was told later that I ccollapsed into Jack's arms. Man, that's embarrassing, but who can blame me? Even Jack the teaser, Jack the Gaurdian, center of fun, didn't tease me about it like he usually would if I fainted.

This was what I was thinking about when I was startled by a knocking on the window.

"Come on in, Jack." I called out. A cold wind blew into my room, making me shiver as he flew in on the wind. The thing is...I've a known Jack all of my life. I met him when I was a child and he never left.

Now he sat on the bed behind me. I turned around and saw his smile falter. As usual, he knows exactly what I'm thinking about. He flew to me. His electric blue eyes stared into mine, searching for the answer to an unknown finding his answer, he smiled weakly. He wrapped his muscular arms around me in a warm, comforting hug. I sighed, glad for the support. And then...He poked me! And he kept poking me until I was laughing hysterically, my sorrows forgotten.

"Why do do you always do that?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

He laughed, "I'm the guardian of fun. What do you expect?" Then he suddenly looked out the window into the clear night. Then he grabbed my wrist, grinning. I know that look. I rang the bell behind me, signaling the guards that I was leaving. I laughed again as I was pulled out of my room and into the cold dark night.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked over the wind. He laughed. "Jack Frost, you tell me where you are taking me right now!" I laughed back. He turned to face me and said,

"I don't is telling the wind where to take us."

"oh" We turned and tumbled in the wind. I was just thinking that the terrain looked familiar when I saw it: my tower. And we were headed right towards it. Jack seemed to realize that at the same time because he looked at me and apologized. We landed on the windowsill and I dropped down and looked around at my old home. Jack met me in the middle of the room. And that is when I fell asleep.


	3. Hiccup 1

Hiccup  
So I woke up to Toothless freaking out next to me. He was jumping everywhere and knocking the house apart.

"Woah Toothless, calm down." I said. He turned to look at me with those huge eyes of his and leaped onto my bed. Then he started nudging me out the door. He hurried me to the workshop where I keep my riding gear.

"Toothless, you know we always go out for a morning ride, so why are you rushing me?" Of course he didn't answer me. I sighed and attached my riding gear. I jumped onto his back and put my feet into position.

"Let's go." He ran and took off.

If you've never ridden a dragon before,then you have not is no feeling like it in the world. The wind in your hair. It's so powerful to see all of your world for how small it really is.

It was still dark out and I pushed Toothless over the cloud level. We glided there until the sun rose, filling the sky with shades of orange, pink, and purple. We continued to fly for a while until the colors faded away.

We came back and my father came up to me and grabbed my arm. I jumped off of Toothless and stumbled over my false leg.

My father looked at me and said, "Thor has...sent for you."

"What?!" I asked. Thor hadn't make contact with the Vikings for hundreds of years. At least, not directly.

I walked after my father to the center of the village where we had created a giant stone statue of Thor. In its place was a living, breathing person. I knelt as best I could in front of the almighty Thor. He laughed and the ground shook. His booming voice commanded me to stand up. I did with some minor difficulty and looked up at him.

"Hiccup, I have a task for you. But if you take it, you will never return here. On the other hand, if you stay, the whole world will succumb to fear. Everyone you love will be in constant fear as will you." I thought of Astrid. I didn't want to leave her, but I didn't want her to be subject to fear for the rest of her life.

"I know it's a hard decision, but you will both find someone else; you'll both be happy if you leave, Hiccup."

"What about Toothless?" I asked. He laughed again.

"How did you think you would get to the place I ask you to go? Toothless will take you."

Astrid came up behind me and whispered, "Go." I turned to her. She had tears running down her face. She punched my arm.

"That's for thinking of leaving me." Then she kissed my cheek.

"That's for good luck." She backed away into the crowd as it spread to let Toothless through. I turned back to Thor.

"Why me? I am the weakest Viking. Why do you want me to go off on a probably very dangerous adventure that could make or break the world? Why me?" Thor looked at me with a look of interest on his face.

He smiled and said to me, "You are the bravest, the smartest, and the only Viking who is willing to bend and accept change. You befriended the dragons. You defeated the dragon queen. You are the worthy Viking, and you are my champion." I looked at Toothless.

"What do you think, bud? You ready to go on an adventure?" He looked up at me and nodded. I took a deep breath and looked up at Thor.

"Okay."

"Great!" he roared and he picked me up and placed me on Toothless.

"Let's go!" Toothless took off after him and we we flew for hours. Then he just disappeared. Toothless looked up at me and I shrugged. I looked around and saw a purple tower peering out from the trees. I guided Toothless to the window. I stepped onto the sill and nodded to him to wait for me on the ground. He flew into the trees.

I looked into the room and I saw a couple lying on the floor in the middle of the room. I walked onto the rug carefully so as not to wake them. I noticed right away that the boy had white hair and was holding a staff in his right hand. The last thing I remembered was thinking _oh, that's why they're asleep_ as I fell to the floor.


	4. Merrida 1

Merrida

I woke up and leaped out of my bed. I changed quickly into my riding dress and flew out of the room. I ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple as I slid down the banister. A free day! No lessons, no responsibilities, a day when anything can happen. I grabbed my bow and ran outside. I went to the stables and jumped on my horse, Angus. We rode down our usual path. I notched my arrow on the bow and took aim. I loosed the arrow, and the target was jerked back by the force of my bullseye. I notched my next arrow and aimed at the next target. Then I put my arrow down and pulled pack hard on Angus's reins. I turned him around.

They were still there: the will o' the wisps. Last time, they showed me the way to a witches house and that ended with me and my mother becoming much closer. I wondered where they would take me this time. I rode Angus after them as they lined up. We rode through the woods until we came upon a clearing. It was lined with flowers and in the center was a large lake. The last will o' the wisp was in the center. I rode to it. Then the whole lake seemed to come up at our faces. Angus reared back, but it was too late. The water came over us and crashed over our heads. I closed my eyes and gripped my bow harder.

But no collision came. All I felt was a brief feeling of cold gripping my body. I opened my eyes and gasped. My surrounds had changed! I was in another clearing, and this one had a huge pink tower right in the center, something you wouldn't find just by walking randomly in the woods by the looks of it. I had Angus walk around and then I realized that we weren't wet at all.

I wondered if the lake was even made of real water. I tied Angus to a tree and walked to the lake. I bent down to look in the clear liquid. There were tiny orange guppies swimming around the edges. I put my hand in and felt the cold water. I brought my hand out and watched the water drip off my hand. So I wondered how we came through without getting soaked. Then I had a moment of panic. How would I get back? Could I get back? And if not, what was I going to do?

I heard movement in the trees. I readied my bow and looked around. I didn't see anything.

Then suddenly, a boy and a girl were running towards me. The boy had long, blonde hair and was wearing all white: white T-shirt, white jeans, and white combat boots. The girl was a brunette and was wearing a blue T-shirt with a white bird in the center, cutoff jeans, and brown tennis shoes. They had looks of absolute terror on their faces. They stopped next to me. The boy bent over and breathed deeply. He then came back up and put an arm around the girl. He held out his other arm as if expecting me to come to him.

Then a huge black dragon burst through the tree line. The boy ran, catching me in his free arm. I shot at the beast. There was a bright light. Then it was under me and spreading its wings. We were flying!

We landed in the tower and the girl quickly closed the shutters. The two walked across the room and sat on the opposite side of the rug. The rug was almost the size of the entire room. On it were three people.

On the right there was a boy sleeping on the floor, a viking helmet next to him. I saw a flash of metal and noticed that he had a metal leg.

I looked to the other side of the rug and saw a couple in a similar, sleeping state. It looked like the boy had caught the girl when she had fallen asleep before falling asleep himself. But what interested me the most was the shocking white hair, blue hoodie, and staff in his hand.

"Is that Jack Frost?!" I asked the two who had brought me here; they seemed to know plenty about what was going on. The boy nodded. I went to go to Jack before I realized that the rug must have been what put them to sleep. I put my foot down.

"Why are they asleep?" The girl smiled.

"How else do you suggest they stay? Do you really think they would just stay?" Now it was my turn to nod.

Suddenly, I wondered who Jack was holding. She had brown, chopped hair and she was wearing a pink dress trimmed with purple lace. I looked at her with interest until Jack seemed to sense I was doing so and held the girl tighter.

"You know he is so going to deny that when she wakes up." I looked up to acknowledge her, but then I saw a woman walking down the stairs. She glowed brilliantly as bright as the sun.

That's when they started stirring.  
Merrida


	5. Jack 1

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. If you want someone to thank for this update, thank Kittyconlover and rahrah11. :) Thanks guys.**

**So I've heard that many people have put other people with Jack such as Merrida, Hiccup, Elisa, and others.**

**Jack: WHAT?!**

**Me: hello Jack. yes they do it all the time**

**Jack: Well they need to know that Punzie is the only one for me. Period.**

**Me: haha**

**Jack: It's not funny.**

**Me: yes it is. They also seem to like Punzie with Once-ler and Hiccup.**

**Jack. No. Punzie is MINE. Mine you hear me?**

**Me: I hear you. I just wanted to let everyone know that the other characters may end up being in this story, but the main, no, the only couples, are Jackunzel and Merricup.**

**Jack: Thank you**

**Hiccup: Yeah, Rupunzel is sweet and cute and..**

**Jack: HEY!**

**Hiccup: Chill. What I was saying was that even though Rapunzel is awesome, I'm kinda have a crush on Merrida.**

**Jack: Already? You just met her. In this chapter.**

**Hiccup: I know. Shut up.**

**Me: OKAY. Um I don't own any of these movies or characters or anything like that or else this would already be an awesome movie and I would nt be here on fanfiction. Not that I don't LOVE fanfiction. **

**Rapunzel: What are you guys talking about?**

**Me: *sighs* we were about to introduce the chapter**

**Rapunzel: Oooh! I wanna do it.**

**Merrida: Enjoy this chappe people, okay?**

**Rapunzel: HEY!**

* * *

Jack

I felt the warmth of her body; heard her soft breaths as soon as I woke up. I smiled and stroked her hair with my thumb. Then I remembered what had happened. She had fallen asleep and I caught her before fallen asleep myself. I remembered turning slightly so her head would land on the chest instead of the floor. Of course, my shoulders paid the price, but it was worth it. I opened my eyes quickly and looked around. I saw a group of people Rapunzel's age. I sat up slowly , pulling Rapunzel up as well, and gripped by staff with my free hand. Yes I was prepared to fight all of these people, just to protect her. Deal with it.

"Oh look who's awake. It's lover boy." I raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-who are you people?"

They all smiled slyly and the brunette who had spoken before said, "Oh calm down lover boy. We're not gonna hurt you...or her." I was about to reply when the Moon called to me. He didn't say anything, instead a bright white light shone in the middle of the room. Three people appeared in the center. I was about to say something smart like 'yeah come on in and join the party' when one of them looked at me. I heard him speak to me INSIDE MY HEAD.

He said, "Quiet my son"...WHAT?!

My thoughts were interrupted by a woman saying, "What held you?" I turned to see a beautiful woman get out of a chair behind me. One of the other boys whistled, the one that looked like he had been chucked from heaven, he was wearing so much white. Was he showing off his virginity or something? The woman simply smiled at him and walked to the other three.

"Gather, children." One of them said. "I am the Moon and these are my associates Lady Sun, Thor, and Lady Destiny." He pointed to each of them in turn. Then the brunette said that her name was Arieda. "Isn't that the name of the Greek goddess of hate?" The viking boy asked. She turned on him. She yelled and said some funny words like fudge, dang, grr, and freaking. Then she took a deep breath and apologized, saying that the Greek goddess of mythology was Erieda with an E and her name was Arieda with an A. Then the heaven misfit told us his name was Appalo. Then the brown-haired viking said his name was Hiccup. I didn't fare too well in trying not to laugh. He glared at me. Then the firey redhead said her name was Merrida. Then they looked at me.

"Oh yeah, I'm Jack Frost." I said. Arieda groaned.

"We know that stupid. What's your girlfriend's name?"

"She's not my girlfriend." I said. I looked down at Rapunzel still sleeping calmly. "Her name is Rapunzel."

"You must awaken her. It's a magic sleep and she won't wake unless she wishes it." Lady Sun said gently.

"You should kiss 'er." Arieda said smugly. I looked at her.

"Shut up. SHUT UP! You've known me for less than five minutes and you already think you know everything about me. She still loves Eugene and I respect that alright?!" I yelled at her. She backed up, startled.

"Sorry. I didn't know."

"Obviously." I huffed. I looked down at Rapunzel and shook her gently. "Rapunzel, wake up, we've got company." She didn't move. Rapunzel?" She wasn't waking up and I was starting to freak out just a little...okay a lot. "Rapun-"

"Oh don't freak out *yawn* I'm awake." she said sleepily. To be completely honest I wanted to hug her desperately, but somehow, I restrained myself. She opened her eyes and gasped, backing even farther into me. My breath hitched. I took a deep breath and introduced her to everybody. Then Manny-the Man in the Moon- gathered the six of us into a circle.

"We have brought you here because there is a great evil descending upon the Earth. We have watched over humanity since it began. We have shaped and guided it for centuries. Watching as wars blossomed into peace..." I stopped listening at about this point. I formed a snowball quietly and took aim. I threw it and watched as it connected with Manny's head. He looked at me. "Yes Jack?" I grinned. "You're boring us Manny." He laughed.

"Alright Jack." He turned to the others and I jumped on top of my staff. I started making faces behind his back. "The point is that you four were chosen before your time to be our champions and to save this worl-" Rapunzel giggled. He looked at her. "What's so funny?" Rapunzel just shook her head and giggled some more. Manny turned around. Uh oh. "Jack, please restrain yourself." I got off of my staff and shrugged. He sighed and turned back around. "Anyway, to do so, you must become immortal; guardians, like Jack." I grinned and waved. "You will have to leave everything...so we are giving you a choice: go home and watch as you and your loved ones are plunged into eternal fear, or help to protect the world from that fear but probably never see your family again."

"What kindofa choice is that?!" Merrida yelled.

"It is what must be..."

Lady Sun stepped in front of Rapunzel. "Rapunzel. I know this world has been cruel to you, but you must think about what Eugene would think. Are you ready to leave behind everything you've ever known, again to become an immortal gaurdian and help the world in this, its time of need?" she said, her voice soft and sweet. "Well as you've said, I've nothing left for me. Why would I want to become immortal? Give me one good reason I should live forever." Rapunzel said, in almost a whisper. Ouch.

"What about your best and only friend, Jack?" Man she hit it right on the head. Rapunzel gasped slightly and looked at me. A grin crossed her face.

"I hadn't thought of that!" She said amazed, like the way she used to. I swear it made me smile. "I'm sorry Jack."

"Oh, no problem. It's not like my only real friend just said that I'm nothing, don't mean anything to her. I'm fine, really." I said, a little upset. She frowned and a tear slid down her face. "Oh no nonononnononononon-"

"I'm so sorry Jack."

"Don't cr-" I was cut off again by her hugging me tightly. "Hey, I was just...Hey it's okay. I forgive you." She sniffled and looked up at me. Darn those teary, huge, green, beautiful eyes of hers! I felt my insides flop. She smiled.

"I'm glad." she whispered into my chest. She turned to Lady Sun. "I accept." she said. My heart was torn;half of me was wanting to jump for joy and run around in victory at the thought of spending eternity with her, the other half was wondering how on Earth was I going to be able to stand being around her;and not tell her I love her; when every time she smiles at me my heart breaks. (AN: I know that was a long sentence and probably was all kinds of wrong, but I don't feel like rewriting it :)) Thor stepped forward.

"Alright Hiccup. I know I already asked you this, but are you sure of your decision? There is no going back to being normal once it happens." Hiccup stood up as straight as he could. It was hilarious. He was just so scrawny, and his viking helmet kept sliding over his eyes. I laughed and again he glared at me. I laughed harder. "Do I have to spend eternity with him?" This time I wasn't the only one who laughed. I could hear all the other kids laughing. Even Rapunzel was giggling against my chest. But the loudest was Thor whose booming, thunderous laugh made all of us laugh even harder. "Enough!" Manny said, although I could tell he was trying not to laugh himself. everyone stopped laughing and I chuckled.

"Don't be such a buzz kill Manny. He ignored me, turning instead to Hiccup.

"Answer his question, Hiccup." Hiccup swallowed.

"I stand by my decision." he said. Lady Destiny looked to Merrida.

"Merrida, have you enjoyed my wisps?" Her eyes grew wide. "Merrida, if you choose to do this, you will never be the same, and there is no certainty that you will ever see your family again. This is your chance to change your fate. You may never see your brothers again, but they will grow up knowing that their sister saved the world, became a hero." Merrida choked back tears.

" C-can I see them one more time? S-so they know I'm alright?" Lady Destiny smiled and waved her hand in front of Merrida. An image of five people sitting at a table appeared. The triplets with their hair almost as wild as their sisters-almost-, and a couple at the end of the table were sitting in wait; probably for Merrida. "Mother!" Merrida cried out. The woman with long brown hair looked up startled. So did everyone else.

"Merrida! the triplets yelled.

"Hey boys."

"Merrida, where are you?" her mother asked.

"Mother I'm not coming home."

"What?!" the boys yelled.

"I've found my destiny boys. Have you ever heard of Jack Frost?" "Yeah! He's awesome!" I grinned.

"Well I'm going to become a guardian, like Jack, and help him and some others save the world." The boys crossed their arms.

"Prove it." Suddenly Merrida pulled me away from Rapunzel and into the view of the boys. "JACK FROST!" they yelled.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Is Merrida going to become a hero?"

"Yeah."

"AWESOME!"

"I love you guys." Merrida said.

"Good luck my daughter." her mother said with a sad smile. The image faded.

"So...how 'bout it Merrida?" Appalo asked.

"I JUST SAID BYE TO MY FAMILY YOU IDIOT! OF COURSE I'VE ALREADY SAID YES!" she yelled at him. Okay...

"Arieda and Appalo, both of you have already volunteered to help. Arieda, are you certain that you don't want to become immortal? You could always help your father spread dreams."

"Wait, your dad is Sandy? That's awesome." I said, laughing. Probably not the best thing to do because in an instant she was at my throat with her knife.

"You got something against my father?"

"No, man. Sandy's awesome, the little shorty." I said. I'm not scared of her, I mean I could freeze her before she could use that knife. But man she was fast. She backed off.

"I'm keeping my decision. Unlike skinny-boy over there, there is no way I'm gonna give up my loved one. Plus I refuse to be with Frosty forever. Thanks but no thanks."

"Hey. I'm offended." I said laughing.

"Good." she smirked.

"Hey why do we have to become guardians if she doesn't?" Merrida asked.

"A special bond has to be made between the four of you for this to work." Manny told her.

"That makes no sense!" she yelled, aggravated.

"It will all make sense later. Jack, Rapunzel, Merrida, and Hiccup, stand in a circle." We did and the others surrounded us. Then we were floating and surrounded in balls of colored light. Mine was blue. Rapunzel's was green. Merrida's was red. Hiccup's was brown. I felt as if lightning was coursing through my veins. I was on fire; which is not a normal feeling for a WINTER spirit. But it was as if I was numbed to the pain. It was a feeling like coming out of the ice when Manny first chose me. I could feel myself growing stronger. Then it ended and the lights went away. I heard a thump. I turned and Rapunzel had collapsed. I ran to her.

"Hey Punzie are you okay?" She looked up and smiled faintly. "Yeah, just a little light-headed." I noticed gold everywhere and got up startled. "Jack?" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Your hair..." She looked around and saw her hair. Her eyes went wide and she jumped up, squealing.

"MY HAIR!"

"Sing your song." I told her. She did and her hair started to glow. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I put my fingers in my ears.

"Ouch Punzie, watch the ears." I said, but I was grinning too.

"Cut it off Jack." Manny said. I looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" Arieda groaned and brought her knife to Rapunzel's hair.

"It won't cut.

"MY LEG!" I looked to Hiccup. His leg was no longer metal, it was skin. He had regrown his leg. I looked to Merrida and saw she had a bow on her back that hadn't been there before.

"Nice bow Red-head." I said. She looked at me confused.

"Wat 're ya talkin' 'bout?" I pointed behind her. She looked backwards and saw it. She pulled it out slowly. "My bow...but my mother burned it."

"All of you have received something new and something old. Except for you Jack. I can't bring anything back to you." I glared at him. I had a whole life of old things he could give me. Seriously? Irritated, I shoved my hands into the pocket of my sweatshirt. I felt my hands meet a bottle. I was about to pull it out but Manny, using his weird telepathic powers or whatever, told me that it was a sleeping potion with five uses. He told me not to pull it out. ...Okay...I shrugged and pushed the bottle to the side. I sighed and looked around the tower.

My eyes fell upon six rucksacks, like the one Eugene used to carry. I walked to them, curiosity getting the better of me. I opened the blue sack, obviously meant for me, and looked inside. Snow. The bag was filled with snow. I chuckled. Why would I, Jack Frost, need snow? I put my hand inside of it and felt a tingling sensation go up my arm. I grinned. This snow would NEVER melt. I searched the sack some more and found a paper. I looked at it. It listed things I could do with the snow. I read over it lightly until I came to the last item. I reread it six times to make sure I had seen right. I had. It said a ring. Why would I need or want to make a ring? I turned to look at Manny in question, however I saw Rapunzel dancing, still excited about her hair. I felt a blush creep up my face as I realized the only reason I would want to make a ring. Dang it. I cursed myself. Get over her Jack. Never. Going. To. Happen. I told myself this but I still wished it wasn't true. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I turned back to the sacks.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack, are you okay?" I heard Rapunzel ask me. I turned to her and grinned. "Uh oh." she said. I threw a snowball at her. When it hit her it exploded and snow covered the entire tower. She gasped and started to run at me. I laughed and flew off. I turned back and froze her hair. She glared at me and it melted. I was so stunned that she was able to hit me with a snowball. I shot another at her, but she dodged and t hit Hiccup.

"Hey!" He balled up some snow akwardly and shot it at me. The wind blew it sideways...sending it straight into Appalo's back. Soon it became a snow ball war. And of course I was enjoying every minute of it. After a while we stopped, all of us too tired to keep going. We sat there laughing and breathing heavily until Merrida startled us as she spoke.

"Oi! They're gone!" I looked up and everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Well, they're gone and you're the only one of us who knows anything about Pitch." Arieda said. I glared at her and she smirked, she SMIRKED AT ME!

"Yeah, that's true." Merrida said pulling up a chair. "So what do you know about Pitch?" she asked.

"Well, Pitch feeds on fear and he..uh... controls nightmares which are made of black sand." I said.

"Where can we find him?"

"Um, well last time I found him, the entrance was under a bed through a hole in the middle of a forest...somewhere."

"Wat?!" Merrida yelled. "'Ow 'r we 'upposted ta find a hole in the middle 'o nowhere, under a bed?!"

"That's not there anymore." I said.

"Aargh!" Merrida screamed. "Then wat 'r we 'upposed ta do?"

"I don't know!" We were face to face now and her's was bright red. I think it was quite obvious that we were not gonna get along. We stared at each other for a long time until Arieda groaned.

"If we start fighting amongst ourselves now, Pitch has already won." she said.

"She's right." Rapunzel and Appalo said together. They looked at each other and he smirked. She blushed-BLUSHED! and turned away. He smiled. Then, shocked, he looked up at me. I glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender and mouthed, 'I'm sorry man'. I looked at Punzie and saw she was near tears I glared at him again. He had done something that Eugene had done often: talked at the same time as her and then smirked at her.

"Sorry Punzie." I said. I was apologizing for acting stupid, but also for what had happened. But nobody else seemed to notice. Appalo cleared his throat.

"Well why don't we start by seeing what's in those sacks Jack was looking at earlier." Everyone turned to the wall where the sacks were and ran to them. In Rapunzel's there were craft supplies and a frying pan, Merrida had food and arrows, Hiccup got some weird-looking eels and fish- yuck-, Arieda had multiple hand-held weapons; throwing stars; and a note, and Appalo just had some scrolls of some kind. Everyone looked happy at what they had gotten. "Hey you guys, I've got a map." Appalo said. We all scrambled to take a look at it. It was huge . I soon found Pitch's layer and pointed to it. I looked from the tower to the layer.

"Daaang that's far." I said.

"How the heck are we supposed to get all the way over there?!" Arieda yelled. The map showed that it would tak a looooooooooooooooong time wandering through caves and forests and lagoons and kingdoms and... we were going to be spending a lot of time on the road, which was fine by me.

"Well if we don't want to spend the rest of our new immortal lives traveling there, we should fly as much as possible. So who here can fly?" The three of us boys raised our hands. I laughed.

"Yes! Boy power!" The other guys laughed with me.

"Arieda is coming with me." Appalo said.

"Punzie?" I asked. She nodded and I grinned.

"Well I guess that leaves me and Merrida-"

"NO." Merrida interrupted. "I will ride Angus thank ye very much."

"It would be faster in the air." Appalo said.

"Oh well." "Do you really want to be known as the girl who made the 'Big Four' fail just because she refused to fly?"

"Ugh! Fine."

Hiccup walked to the window and yelled out, "Toothless!" I looked out the window and saw a huge black dragon running across the field. "Dude! A dragon?1 That's awesome." I said. Arieda, Appalo, and Merrida looked up.

"That's the thing that tried to kill us!" they yelled. "Nonononononononononononono. This is Toothless. He's friendly."

"Doesn't look very toothless to me." I joked.

"He is sometimes."

"THERE'S NO WAY I AM RIDING THAT THING!" Merrida yelled. "Who's ready for an adventure?" I asked.

Jack


End file.
